Lok Lambert
Lok Lambert is the main character in Huntik;secrets and Seekers. History Lok was initially blissfully unaware of the existence of the Seeker abilities of magic and Titans, living the life of an ordinary student. However, he often dreamed of going on an adventure and discovering what happened to cause the disappearance of his father. He had a crush on Sophie Casterwill for quite a while, being disappointed when he learned that she never noticed him, despite sitting behind her in class for mathematics one year, science the next year, and history the following year. Despite being the son of a legendary Seeker, Eathon Lambert, Lok was totally unaware of the magical world of Seekers and Titans until his teenage years, when a seemingly chance discovery of his father's secret journal within an ancient vase put him on the Organization's radar. Forced to flee from the Organization with Sophie, Lok Lambert was forced to sprint around the city in search of answers and for safety from the enemy Seekers. Those answers came to him in the form of Dante Vale, the Huntik Foundation's most renowned Seeker. Through working as a team, Lok became fast friends with Dante, Sophie (who he seems to like more than just a friend), and later Zhalia Moon. After the Professor's fall, Lok continued to work with the Huntik Foundation and to look for his father. His search led him and his friends to the jungle of South America, the site of his father's disappearance. There he discovered the Nexus, a gateway to the Spirit World, and was finally able to talk to his father, who told him to lead Casterwills to the Spiral Mark. Later, Lok continued to receive messages through his father's Holotome which he had found in Professor's castle. They led him to discover the Nostradamus quatrains, which mentioned Avalon. The new search led Lok and the team to Nimue Casterwill, who helped them to find the island. On Avalon Lok managed to draw the Willblade, thus becoming Champion of Casterwill. He battled Wilder but couldn't remember anything later. He continued his Casterwill quest, however, finding Quetzalcoatl, Umbra, and Phoenix on his way and helping Sophie find her confidence and win over her family. Due to Dante Vale being occupied in the Sea of Cortés, Lok led a mission in Germany, winning the trust of his friends as a leader. In Tír na nÓg, after falling into a hole between dimensions and then talking with his father, he finally remembered what had happened on Avalon and that he is the new Champion of Casterwill, allowing him to use Pendragon and save the team. After finding the last quatrains, he teleported with the team to Siberia and, fooled by quatrains left by the Betrayer, used the Willblade on the Spiral Mark, awakening it and the Betrayer. After Dante's death and Betrayer's insulting words he became angry and delivered fiery speech, pulling everyone together again, but his spirits dropped when Betrayer revealed that quatrains were fake and that Holotome was indeed a Titan known as Demigorgan. Only after discovering that at Tír na nÓg his father was real Lok snapped back and called Quetzalcoatl, destroying Demigorgan's Amulet. This action, however, weakened Lok, causing him to doubt himself, but his friends' support and Dante's later return reinvigorated him. After finding the real prophecies of Nostradamus on his Holotome and discovering a means to defeat the Betrayer, he used the Willblade again and managed to defeat the enemy, saving the world. One month later took over leading the Huntik team after Dante's departure. Personality Lok was just a normal, fun-loving high school student, struggling to stay awake in his classes and wishing for a life of adventure. After finding his father's Amulets and becoming a Seeker, Lok puts his enthusiasm, intuition and natural talent to the test as he is introduced to Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, and the world of Seekers in Huntik. He is usually quite even tempered, but he can be remarkably aggressive when sufficiently angered, as shown several times in the series. In love relationships, he has a crush on Sophie Casterwill, which has developed over their time together as a team. Both have shown feelings for each other, and are now in a sort of non-assumed relationship. Abilities During his childhood, Lok gained an uncanny knack for puzzles through playing games with his father. Lok's puzzle skills include being able to solve a crossword puzzle in ninety seconds, whereas Sophie Casterwill was having difficulty working with the puzzle. Lok initially seemed slow at learning his Seeker abilities through research. Learning best while under fire, however, Lok has improved by leaps and bounds through experience in the field on his way to becoming a top Huntik Foundation Seeker. Through training and missions, Lok has risen quickly to become quite skilled at using magic as well as bonding with the Amulets of Titans. Since joining the Huntik Foundation, he has also trained with Sophie and Dante on various methods of combat including martial arts, and fencing. When these skills and his Amulets are not enough, Lok calls upon Cherit for wisdom and advice. External links *Lok Lambert from Huntik Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rescuers Category:Book Heroes